Advancements in semiconductor, electronic and display technologies have resulted in remarkable new ways for individuals to accomplish daily tasks. Devices like smartphones, tablets, and notebook computers, and their ability to connect over the interne, give the users of these devices brand new ways to access a world of information in a intuitive easy to use manner. At the tap of their fingers, users can gain access to untold wealth of information and the ability to connect with other uses.
The kitchen has been largely left out of this technology leap forward. For the most part, conventional ovens, microwave ovens and toaster ovens continue to be manufactured and used in the same way that they were built for the past decades. They include manual controls (e.g., knobs, buttons, etc.) by which the cook manually program these kitchen tool to perform their functions. Whether operating from a written recipe or the instructions on the back of food packaging, the cook will manually input cooking instructions into the oven to cook the food.
There is a need for an improved cooking method and apparatus that allows the therefor that provides everyday people to use the power of today's electronics and display technologies.